1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface emitting semiconductor device.
2. Related Background Art
A vertical cavity surface emitting laser (VCSEL) has an active layer provided between an upper DBR and a lower DBR. Patent Publication 1 (Japanese Patent No. 2,891,133) discloses a vertical cavity surface emitting laser which includes an upper DBR of a post structure. The vertical cavity surface emitting laser emits light through the upper DBR on the top, and in the top view, the upper DBR made of III-V compound semiconductor is a rectangle.